


Falling Star

by Sharkiid



Series: The Sun and the Stars [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Don't expect rokushi till like the last chapter either. There's a lot in part two when I get it up, Drug Use, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Trans Characters, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Weed, a few of those actually, all MILD, mentions of self harm, theres more couples the three are just the MAIN ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkiid/pseuds/Sharkiid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas, nervous about his first year of high school, finds out it's not as bad when he makes a group of friends. Sooner than he thought, he finds himself in situations he thought he'd never be in. High school AU. Sexual content in later chapters and transgender characters. AkuRoku; RokuShi later on. Part one of a trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. X

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:this story contains underage drinking/smoking, underage sex, and MILD mentions of drugs and self-harm. The story does NOT revolve around self-harm. There is nothing depressing, no suicidal scenes or thoughts, and definitely no rape. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this, we've been working really hard on it for the past few months! The updates may be a little slow since I'm still working on writing everything, this is part one of a trilogy; and first part will be roughly 9 or 12 chapters long.
> 
> I don't own kingdom hearts

               

 

     “I promise you. High school isn’t as bad as middle school. You’ll make friends in no time”

Roxas rolled his eyes at the third time his older brother giving him this speech. Ever since he woke up it’s been like this, he couldn’t help but smirk as his brother’s concerns. “Okay, Cloud. I heard you the first time”  
Cloud chuckled and tousled his little brother’s hair, “Good luck, kiddo. Keep the door unlocked, text me if you go out after school, and just be safe.” Roxas nodded and gave him a wave as he began to skate to school. Luckily, he lived only about a mile and a half from school, so Cloud was completely fine with him skating there.

Psychology was Roxas’ first class, which he was pretty nervous about since a majority of high schoolers don’t take psychology until at least their sophomore year, meaning that there won’t be many 9th graders. When he stepped in class, he felt a little relieved once he saw a familiar face that was in his math class last year. He sat next to the boy and glanced over, “Demyx?” Sure enough, Roxas was right, the other boy turned his head and had a huge grin on his face.

“Hey, Roxas! Thank god I’m not the only freshman in here. I’m not the nervous type at all but….yknow I was really enjoying middle school and had just got comfortable, now I feel like I’m in 6th grade all over again” Demyx chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, and Roxas nodded in agreement.

                The teacher went over rules and expectations pretty quickly, along with passing out all of the papers that everyone’s parents/legal guardians had to sign. He then handed out another piece of paper, much to a lot of student’s dismay. “Yes I know,” he stated, sitting back down at his desk, “another stupid icebreaker. But I have to keep you occupied in some way for the next 45 minutes. So just get up and make some new friends. You may be surprised to what kind of people you’ll find.”

“Find at least five people with an X in their name?!” A guy, probably a junior, with long pink hair exasperated. “That’s too difficult. Just me and Larxene here. I doubt anyone else does.”

“I have an X in my name!” Demyx exclaimed and pointed to Roxas, “So does he, I’m Demyx, he’s Roxas.”

“I have an X in my name…Xemnas”

“Same! I’m Xigbar.”

“Saix”

“The name’s Axel.”

“Zexion, he’s Lexeaus.”

“Xaldin.”               

“Vexen”

“Luxord.”

The thirteen students were all in a circle, staring at each other in disbelief. The psychology teacher let out a laugh. “I had the same reaction when I saw the role. Never in my life have I had thirteen students in my class with an X in their name. Now, go ahead and be friends.”

“So,” Demyx started, still a little flabbergasted at the situation. He looked down at his paper in hopes of breaking the silence. “Anyone from anywhere in Europe?”

“I’m from England yes.” Luxord nodded, putting his initials on Demyx’s paper.

“I’m from Sweden,” Axel sat on the desk right next to where Roxas was sitting “Just moved here five years ago.”

“I knew your accent sounded familiar,” Saix said quietly. He had his hood up and had two scars on his face that even looked like an X “I’m from Germany, and no, I’m not a fucking nazi.” He seemed to glance at Demyx when he said that, almost like he knew that the freshman was going to ask him that said question.

The thirteen asked questions amoungst themselves and were able to fill out their useless icebreaker activity in no time. As Roxas handed his back in, Axel glanced over at him, smiling. “So, Roxas, Right? I’m guessing you’re a freshman? You’re quiet enough.”

Roxas gave a small chuckle and nodded at the redhead. “Yeah, you caught me. Just a freshman. You’re probably a Junior?”

Axel chuckled, “think again kid. I’m not that old. This is only my second year here.”

The younger boy blinked in surpise. There was no way he could only be a sophomore!! He must have been pulled back.

“Hey! You know what we should all do? We should totally throw a party Friday night! My folks will be out of the house and I have plenty of room. It’ll be a good way to really get to know each other, yknow?”

Marluxia scratched his chin, “I’m not sure if Friday is a good day. That’s when we have auditions. Oh! I know, how about you all come? You don’t have to audition, but we definitely need as much techies as we can get.”

“Plays aren’t really my thing,” Zexion stated as he shrugged, “I’ll check it out, though.”

“Not interested.” Saix’s curt response was quick and emotionless. He crossed his arms, ignoring Marluxia’s glare.

“Hmm. Why don’t we have the party today? None of us will have homework for a good while; we won’t do anything too crazy, in fact you guys will have to leave before 8 since my dad will be home by then. That way maybe some people will have a different opinion on the play?” Demyx asked. Everyone looked at the others, some nodding immediately, others taking time as if they’re thinking if they have anything else to do. Saix let out an exasperated sigh.

“If the cute one is going,” he glanced over at Xemnas, “then I guess I’ll go for a few hours too.” Xemnas blushed just a little, looking away awkwardly and running a hand through his hair.

“Whaddaya say blondie?” Axel’s green eyes shot over to Roxas, who bit his lip. Cloud told him he’d start experiencing with those three infamous things: drugs, sex, and alcohol. But, he didn’t think it would happen this early. He looked at everyone, Demyx and Axel obviously the ones anticipating for an answer.

“Sure,” he grinned a little “it’ll be fun.”

                                  It was still too early in the year for the seniors and juniors to have a parking decal for the school, so it worked out perfectly that the thirteen were to walk to Demyx’s house. Roxas quickly sent Cloud a text saying he was hanging out with some people and that he’d be home by 8 or so. Cloud replied seeming really excited. It was nice seeing that his little brother was already making friends this quickly.

Xigbar whistled as they approached Demyx’s house. “Geez kid, your folks must be stacked if your house is this fucking nice.”

Demyx chuckled and unlocked the door, letting them all in. “Yeah, I’m kind of spoiled. Make yourselves at home. I’ll order some pizzas and make a drink.” He whipped his phone out and stepped into the kitchen, and the other twelve stepped into the living room sitting on the couch and the floor. After a few, Demyx came back with two fish bowl drinks and set them down on the coffee table. “Pizza should be here in 20. I ordered two cheese and two pepperonis. You guys wanna play a game. It’ll be a better icebreaker than the one in psych.”

“Never have I ever is always fun. For those of you who don’t know how to play,” Axel’s glance went to Roxas with a playful smirk, “someone says something that they’ve never done, and if you’ve done it, you take a drink. For example, I’ll say I’ve never done ecstacy, but scene boy here has,” the red head pointed at Zexion, who scowled at him. “So, he takes a drink. Now who wants to go first? Or should I pick,” Axel trailed his finger around the room until it landed on Xemnas “You! Go ahead and start us off.”

“Never have I ever performed in a play.” Xemnas said, looking over at Marluxia.

“Ugh! You Did that on purpose!” Marluxia complained and took a sip of the fishbowl, along with Larxene and Demyx.

“That’s the point of the game, sweetheart,” xigbar took a bite of his pizza. “let’s see…Never have I ever been to a different country.” With that, Xemnas, Saix, Axel, Luxord, and Demyx all took a sip of the fish bowl.

“Forgive me if I upset anyone, but never have I ever had a family member close to me die.” Xaldin spoke quietly. Roxas felt numb. Should he drink? Would anyone ask? Maybe they’ll assume it’s his grandparents or something. But still, what if someone wanted to know. As Saix took a drink, Roxas did as well. Of course, no one really seemed phased, except Axel of course.

“Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex as me.” Vexen stated almost too curtly; making Roxas wonder if he was in a room filled with homophobics. That’s definitely the last thing he wanted. However, as Roxas took a drink, it relieved him seeing that everyone except Luxord and Xaldin taking a drink.

“Never smoked weed” Lexeaus said, and everyone but Vexen, Roxas, and Zexion drank to.

“Never did any hard drugs. Yknow, like heroin or ecstacy.” Zexion glanced at Axel, who chuckled and winked at him.

Saix took a drink, along with xemnas. The two stared at each other for a good while before Saix finally stating, “Never blacked out from Alcohol.” Xemnas, Axel, and Xigbar all took a drink.

Axel leaned back in the couch a little, trying to get a little more creative instead of this stupid drinking, drugs, and sexual orientation. “Never have I ever self-harmed.”

Very reluctantly, Saix, Xemnas, and Roxas took a drink. Roxas was almost shaking. These people who he just met not even 5 hours ago now knew too much about him that he was comfortable with. He was very tempted to leave. He swallowed hard and looked at the floor, deciding to pull this through till the end.

“Never have I ever set anything on fire.” Axel chuckled at Luxord’s remark and took a long sip, along with Vexen, Demyx, and surprisingly, the quiet Lexeaus who has only taken one other drink so far.

When it was his turn, Roxas stared down at the fish bowl. There was a TON of things he hasn’t done. I mean, he was only 14 for crying out loud! Still, he was intimidated by everyone who seemed like they’ve done at least something. He spoke softly, “Never have I ever had oral sex.”

“Tch, I’m gonna have to sip on that. First and only boyfriend never reciprocated. Fucking prick.” Xigbar took a small sip, and only Axel, Saix, Xemnas, and Larxene took a drink.

“Well,” Demyx got his third slice of pizza “Xemnas you don’t seem like the person to do drugs.”

“I don’t anymore, I’ve been clean for 14 months.”

Saix rolled his eyes and stood up. “Fucking congrats.” He went out to the foyer, but Marluxia ran up to him.

“Wait, Saix!” the blue haired teen turned around, sticking a cigarette into his mouth “I know you have no interest in being in the play. But I know you’re a really good artist. I’ve seen your paintings in the studio. Please, just at least help out make the props. You don’t have to talk to anyone. You can work on certain things on your own.”

There was awkward silence between the two, then Saix let out a sigh “Fine.” And with that, he left.

 

* * *

 

                A few hours passed, and Roxas was having the time of his life. Demyx had brought out this instrument called a sitar and began playing some nice slow indie songs as the others talked amoungst themselves. Hell, Roxas even sang a few songs, making Marluxia really excited and insisting that he audition for the play on Friday. Soon enough, they had to leave, and Roxas was walking home with Axel, who offered to walk with him. At first it was an awkward silence, Roxas didn’t know what to talk about, but soon the redhead broke that.

“You didn’t drink that much.”

Roxas shrugged, “Guess I’m not as adventurous.”

“Well, with me as your friend, you’ll definitely be adventurous” Axel smirked and put a hand in his pocket, “Who died?”

“…My parents.”

“What happened?”

Roxas felt stiff. No one has asked him that. He never even told Sora or Namine what the situation was.

“Mom died two years ago from cervical cancer…..dad…..” he didn’t know if it was from the alcohol or the memory, but Roxas began to feel numb. As he stopped walking, Axel got in front of him and put his hands on his shoulders.

“I’ts okay, I get it. You don’t want to talk about it the-“

“No. I have to talk about it. Cloud told me not to bottle my emotions up like this. I can’t keep hiding from it. I’ll tell you.” The blonde teen let out a sigh, closing his eyes. “Dad was in the marines. When I was born, my parent’s relationship already was kind of rocky. They ended up getting a divorce when I was four years old.  He wasn’t….right. He shouldn’t have been taking care of Cloud and I alone. One day when I was 7 and Cloud was 15, he beat us. I was scared and Cloud was pissed. He told mom and dad lost custody over us. And I was sad because it was only one day. One day! He never laid a hand on us before! He loved us…..we could only visit him every other weekend for a few hours. And after about a year….he shot himself. He said it was from the…..the delusions….I guess he had Schizophrenia? I don’t know.

“And what’s worse is that a week later mom was diagnosed with cancer. And then she died when I was 12, the day before Cloud’s 20th birthday. Cloud adopted me, she left all of the money for the two of us. We sold the house and we moved into his girlfriend’s restaurant.” Roxas rubbed the back of his neck, trying to keep his tears in his eyes and not fall down his face. “That was a lot, huh? Sorry. We just met.”

“No, I’m glad you told me that, I’m sorry that happened to you.” The two began walking in silence again, and that’s when Axel broke the silence again, “You’ve kissed a boy.”

“So have you.”

“You’re gay?”

“Bisexual. Are _you_ gay?”

“Pansexual. Where do you cut yourself?”

“Arms in winter, sides in the summer.”

“Why?”

Roxas stopped in his tracks, narrowing his eyes, “ _Why_? Did you not just hear what I told you?! My dad fucking killed himself because he thought Cloud and I were…..conspiring against him or something! My mother dad from cancer, forcing my teenage brother to basically take care of me. So don’t ask me why I do it. I’m pretty sure I have a good enough excuse!” His changed attitude caught Axel offguard, andn the redhead put his hands up slowly.

“okay, you’re right. That was stupid to ask. Sorry.” He wanted to say more, he wanted to tell him that none of this was his fault, that he didn’t deserve any of the bullshit, and that he shouldn’t cut himself, but sure enough, Axel could only predict that he’s heard those speeches dozens of times, so he kept his mouth shut. “What’s your number? I would like to text you every once in a while” Roxas gave it to him slowly and Axel put it in his phone. “I’ll text you tonight,” he grabbed the blonde teen’s hands “And if you ever need totalk to anyone, about anything, I’m your man. You have my word.” The redhead leaned down and kissed the back of Roxas’ hand, making him blush beet red.

“Goodnight.” Roxas said softly and Axel smiled, heading back to his place. The younger teen quickly went inside and leaned against the door, sighing. High school was going to go way better than middle school.


	2. Auditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that this took forever, I was really focusing on my other story (which you should read as well. It's also Kingdom Hearts and has been very dear to my heart for 6 years now)
> 
> Also, wanted to point out the setting. This story is taking place in Virginia Beach, VA; my hometown. The high school they go to is Salem High School, also my high school. So if you live there and went/been to Salem, it's basically that. Enjoy this chapter!

The week went by just as smoothly as Roxas was hoping it would. He found himself over at Demyx's house every day. Sometimes others were there, but every time Xigbar and Axel were there. Axel always walked Roxas home, he texted him throughout the evening, and asked at least one question about Roxas. Usually they were simple things like, what was his favorite colour, favorite song, birthday, etc. Sometimes they were serious, like how he felt about living with Tifa and Cloud. Roxas really never mind these questions; in fact, he felt as if he could tell Axel anything; as if he knew the redhead his whole life. He knew he began to crush on the older teen, and that made Roxas a little nervous.

It was finally Friday, and Roxas felt himself get worked up as he made his way to the auditorium. He slowly walked in and sat right next to Demyx. After hearing him sing that Monday night, Marluxia had insisted he would rehearse for the School's rendition of _Hairspray_ , so Roxas thought he'd try it out. Then he realized too late that it was a bad idea. He had no idea how to act!

Marluxia beamed as he saw Roxas sit down, "Thanks for trying out. You'll do great."

"Yeah!" Demyx exclaimed, kicking his feet excitedly in the seat, "I hope I get Link, maybe even Corny Collins! Either one is fine. I just wanna be up there!"

Roxas smiled at his excitement. Sometimes he wished he could have Demyx's enthusiasm. The students became quiet as the drama teacher came up on stage with a clipboard in her hand, "Welcome to our _Hairspray_ auditions! It is so nice to see this many people try out, and even all of the techies! I'm sure this will be a great show." She flipped through the pages of her clipboard, and began to call out the students in order they had signed up.

Marluxia had an amazing singing voice. It wasn't as low as most men, but he definitely was not a soprano. Demyx was just as good, he was also very enthusiastic up on stage, it was almost funny, but also very intimidating. As it reached Roxas' turn, he felt even smaller on stage. He had closed his eyes when he began singing, and didn't open them until he heard loud clapping and obnoxious cheering from Demyx. He smiled over and slowly got off stage, having a seat next to Demyx again. The drama teacher went back upstage. "Thank you everyone. The results will be posted on the call board in the theater hall first thing Monday morning. I suggest watching the movie so the actors and even the techies can have an idea of what exactly we'll be doing for the next few months. Have a nice weekend."

"Damn Roxas! You really can sing!" Roxas smiled at Demyx's statement as he put his bag over his shoulder.

"You sang really well too, y'know."

Axel approached the two, leaning against the stage, "Seriously, Rox. Your singing voice is amazing. How'd you learn to sing like that?"

"I took chorus 3rd grade all the way till 8th grade. Guess that's how. I mean maybe I have a good voice but," Roxas shrugged, smiling up at him. "I practice in the shower a lot."

Axel chuckled at him and punched his shoulder, starting to walk out, "You gotta get home? I'll walk you."

"Wait! Before you guys head out," Demyx walked over to the two, walking outside with them, "Howl-O-Scream at Busch Gardens is starting in a few weeks. You guys wanna go? Larxene, Marly, Luxord, and Xigbar are all on board. I'm gonna try to talk to everyone else about it."

"Busch Gardens, huh? Haven't been there yet. I'd love to go." Axel said, and Roxas nodded in agreement.

"Nice." Demyx clicked his tongue and winked at them before heading off to the other direction.

"You've never been to Busch Gardens?" Roxas asked as the two of them began to cut through the neighborhood. Axel scowled at him, chuckling.

"No, I've only lived here for a few years. Is it an amusement park?"

Roxas nodded, "You might like it. I've been there a ton of times but never Howl-O-Scream. Cloud is terrified of that type of stuff."

"You really aren't adventurous, are you blondie?" Axel asked, chuckling.

"Hey shut up," Roxas shoved him, smirking, "my ex hated it too."

"Ex?" Axel got in front of Roxas, walking backwards, "Who was your ex?"

Roxas raised his eyebrows, "None of your business, nosy prick. Now turn around before you fall on your ass."

"Come onnnn. Was it a boy? Girl? Cute? Blonde like you?"

"He had brown hair thanks. And he's a huge prick. Worse than you."

"And what was this prick's nam-" before Axel could finish his sentence, he tripped over a crack in the sidewalk, making him fall straight on his ass. Roxas couldn't help but to burst into laughter, and Axel smiled as he stood back up. "See, that was the first time you've actually laughed. You really are opening up." The two spent a little while staring at each other, then slowly, their lips met. The kiss was very slow, but also very brief. As soon as Axel drew back, Roxas craved for more.

"Axel…"

"Sorry." Axel sounded very choked up as he turned around, walking pretty fast. Roxas stood in place for a few seconds, then he ran after him.

"Axel! Don't worry about it. I'm not opposed to it, honest. I….I really like you." Roxas bit his lip and got in front of Axel, grabbing his hand.

"Roxas…..I don't want to rush things. I can't…I can't give you everything you want," he looked down at their hands, "I can't be there for you all the time."

"I'm not asking you to," Roxas chuckled slightly, "I don't really know how relationships work. The thought of sex kind of terrifies me. So I'm not really that….ready to get into that anyways. I just….want you for myself."

Axel's lips tugged into a smile as he entwined their fingers together, "I guess I'll give it a shot, since you wanna ride my dick that badly"

Roxas chuckled and punched his arm, "I didn't say that, you douche!"

Axel snickered and put a hand on the back of Roxas' head, "You shouldn't say such rude things to your new boyfriend." He slowly pulled him into another kiss, making Roxas feel completely giddy. Was he really doing this? It felt all too sudden. He hardly knew Axel, but for some reason he felt almost complete with him.

They held each other's hands as they begin to walk to the restaurant, but Roxas then stood in place. What the fuck would Cloud think about this? Sure, he had a few friends who were gay but….Roxas was Cloud's brother. Would he think anything differently about him? Did he even think bisexuality was real?

"Uh….look….I don't want to tell my brother yet," Roxas said, slowly letting go of Axel's hand, "I'm not really sure how he feels about it."

Axel nodded, "Just don't hide hit from him for too long," he kissed the top of Roxas' head, "I'll text you." Roxas smiled at him. Wow. First week of high school and he already had a boyfriend.

* * *

 

"Howl-O-Scream?" Saix raised an eyebrow at Demyx as the two were both sitting on Demyx's bed.

Demyx nodded excitedly, "Don't tell me you've never been there either," Saix slowly shook his head, "It's at Busch Gardens, an amusement park. What they do is have a bunch of haunted houses up and people scare the shit out of you! It's great, you should come."

Saix shrugged as he packed the bowl. Demyx was obnoxious, but he let him smoke weed for free, and anything was better than getting a high off of heroin. He took a long hit, then exhaled, "If Xemnas and Axel go, I'll go."

"Axel's going," Demyx nodded, taking a sip of his drink, "I haven't asked Xemnas yet. You really like him huh?" the younger boy chuckled as Saix flipped him off, "never thought he'd be your type. Xemnas, by the books Senior with Saix, the German junky. Does he know that you're t-"

"No." Saix's voice was very stern, he took another hit before continuing, "only you and Axel know. I'll tell him and everyone else on my own time. Don't you dare fucking spill it, either."

Demyx put his hands up in defense, "Alright, I won't…but, Zexion is too, y'know." Saix looked at Demyx, almost surprised, "I've known him since preschool. But don't tell him I told you. I made a promise to him middle school."

Saix slowly nodded, looking down. He didn't know why he trusted Demyx with this secret, but he did, and hopefully he wouldn't regret it.

* * *

 

Roxas slowly made his way downstairs. 7th Heaven was usually always busy and it was hard to ask Cloud anything. Fortunately, Sunday mornings were almost always slow. He went in front the bar, where Cloud was wiping down the counter. He sat down on the stool and his older brother looked at him, smiling brightly, "Good morning, Roxas. I was just about to look for you!"

"Really?" Roxas raised an eyebrow, Cloud was very happy. Usually he was much calmer in the mornings, in fact, he was extremely groggy on Sunday mornings, "What's up?"

"Well," Cloud leaned up and smiled, getting closer to Roxas, "You know how Tifa hasn't really been feeling that well for the past month?"

Roxas nodded. Tifa has been complaining about really bad cramps and even throwing up a lot during the day. Wait a minute…..did this mean that she's- "Last night, I finally convinced her to go to the doctor and well," Cloud pulled out a small strip of paper, black with a grey blob on it, "She's pregnant!"

Roxas widened his eyes. Cloud was having a baby? Roxas was going to be an uncle?! Roxas gasped out a laugh, "Wow, that's awesome, Cloud. Congratulations."

Cloud nodded and set the picture on the counter, "I'm letting everyone know soon. She's already 10 weeks, due April 16th."

Roxas smiled at his brother's excitement. He always wanted to start a family, and now, he is. Hopefully they'll be able to live in a house soon, though.

"Did you want anything? You usually don't come down this early on the weekends."

Roxas then remembered what he was going to ask, "Oh yeah, uh….in about 2 weeks, Demyx and a few other of my friends wanted to go to Busch Gardens, they'll be able to give me a ride but, I was wondering if I can borrow some money? I can be dishwasher on some weekends in return, and even help you close."

Cloud chuckled, "You wanna go that badly, huh? Well, I guess I should let you experience Howl-O-Scream, as long as I don't have to drive you. Yeah, go ahead. You can wash dishes tonight and next weekend. Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Roxas looked down at his feet. Should he bring up Axel? Or is it even too early to be thinking about telling him. _After Busch Gardens_. He thought to himself. That way, he wouldn't have to deal with any awkwardness that may ensue. Roxas looked back up at Cloud and shook his head. Cloud nodded and went back to cleaning the counters, rambling about how great it was going to be having a baby in the family.

* * *

 

If there was anything Roxas hated more than Monday mornings, it was humid, rainy Monday mornings. He got to school completely drenched, cursing at himself for not just giving in and taking the bus. Obviously this was a bad sign, and he was almost scared to check the call boards. As he was walking to psychology, deciding to check the call board later, Demyx ran into him and grabbed his shoulders. "ROXAS! You gotta check it! Come on!" Before Roxas could protest, Demyx was running with him back into the theater hall and pointed to the Hairspray cast. "LOOK! You're Link!"

What?! Roxas shoved Marluxia out of the way and saw his name: "Roxas Strife- Link". He widened his eyes. There was no way he could be Link! He didn't know how to dance…..

"I can't believe I'm Ms. Baltimore!" Marluxia exclaimed.

Demyx burst into laughter, "Holy shit, I thought that only applied to Tracey's mom!" Marluxia punched Demyx's shoulder.

"I can't be Link," Roxas started, still looking at his name in shock, "I don't know how to dance, and I've never seen this."

"Hey, I mean, if you really don't want it," Demyx started, "You can have my role. You'd make a good Corny Collins."

Marluxia shook his head, "Let him be Link. Let's watch the movie after rehearsals today."

"Great idea!" Demyx pat Roxas' shoulder, "I promise it'll relieve some stress."

Roxas was more nervous than he ever was at rehearsal. However, it went by more smoothly than he thought. It was based more on introductions and reading through the lines. And of course Link had to be dancing the first scene he was in. The girl who was Tracy was a junior named Olette, she worked a lot with Roxas to try to help ease his mind. By the end of the rehearsal, Roxas came out feeling a little better than before.

It took a lot of convincing to get Saix, Zexion, and Xemnas to come over after rehearsal. But Demyx and Marluxia were very insistent, saying it would help them out figure out how to make the props, and the drama teacher even recommended it. Eventually the three stubborn teens gave in, and the thirteen teenagers found themselves all at Demyx's house once again.

The movie was very engaging, it was happy, the songs were catchy, and it was colorful. Roxas watched closely at Zac Efron's moves, wondering if he could really imitate them that well. The songs were already getting stuck in his head. He laughed at Ms. Baltimore, trying to really see Marluxia being that type of person and even everyone else was cracking jokes at the pink haired teen. However, the thought of touching Olette and getting that close to her was a little nerve wracking. Did he really have to kiss her? Would Axel get jealous of them kissing? By the end of the movie, many of the songs were already stuck in Roxas' head, and he found himself reading through the script, singing Without Love very quietly. Demyx looked over and chuckled, "You liked it, huh?" Roxas smiled a little and nodded, "well that being said," Demyx stood up and looked at all of them, "Who's coming to Howl-O-Scream?"

Zexion rolled his eyes, "If you keep bringing it up then fine. I'll go if Lexeaus goes." He looked over at his tall and burly boyfriend, who stared at him and nodded.

"Great! So that leaves Xemnas and Xaldin."

"If I can get the money then perhaps. If I'm driving, I would like gas money from anyone I carpool."

"Since I'm the only one who seems to not want to go, fine. I'll go. But none of you are forcing me on any of those metal death traps."

Demyx grinned widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon for Olette is chubby, I know she's a stick in the game, but just imagine how cute she would be as a pudgy high schooler! Also I totally recommend watching Hairspray if you love musicals and have never seen it. It's so good.
> 
> Next chapter is going to be long, so it may take a while for me to publish. Kudos and comments are much encouraged!


	3. Howl-O-Scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****BEFORE READING! So I'm sure not everyone is familiar with Busch Gardens. Busch Gardens Williamsburg is an amusement park in Virginia that is set up to be Europe themed. It has a ton of rides in different parts of "Europe" (Ex: Scotland has a coaster called Loch Ness Monster, Germany has a coaster called Verbolten, which is supposed to be based on the notorious Black Forest in Germany, and Italy has a coaster called Apollo's Chariot) It's the biggest and only amusement park near where I live, and it's a pretty fun place!
> 
> Also when Xemnas says, "75 degrees" I'm talking about Farenheit, I know that's,,….very impossible for Celsius..
> 
> There's some XigDem smut in the beginning, it's smut galore from here on out tbh. Enjoy!

"You scared?"

"Why the fuck would I be scared?!" Demyx chuckled and threw his pillow on top of Xigbar. "I'm the one who suggested it, dummy."

Xigbar smirked, "That doesn't mean you can be afraid of it."

"Well I'm not. And I'll prove it to you." The younger gave him a devious smirk and Xigbar couldn't help but to chuckle at him.

"Sure thing, kid. We'll bet on it." He leaned back on the bed frame, "If you manage to not scream or to cling on to me or anyone else for dear life during the haunted house-"

"You ride ALL the kiddie rides both Dragon's Land and Elmo's World!"

Xigbar raised an eybrow, "I doubt they'll let me on without a kid, but maybe Zexion is short enough to pass as a 12 year old," Demyx chuckled and Xigbar put a hand up, "And if, I win, you get to do whatever I say for the rest of that night." Xigbar's face became dangerously close to Demyx's own, who couldn't help but to blush. He wanted to kiss him, but he wasn't sure if that was moving it far too fast.

He licked his lips and turned away, "Don't I already do that anyways?"

Xigbar smirked and leaned back a little, "Perhaps, but maybe I wanna do a little more with you."

"Silly," Demyx breathed out, looking at the older teen, "all you gotta do is ask." He moved closer to Xigbar and chewed on his cheek. It was obvious that the two were smitten for each other, especially after Tuesday morning when Axel had pointed it out. They began to get even closer after that, but nothing had escalated more than just leaning into each others embrace.

As he felt Xigbar's lips against his own, Demyx felt a shiver go down his spine. He was actually kissing someone! Finally! Well, he kissed someone before, back in 6th grade, but it was hardly even a real kiss. Demyx slowly closed his eyes and slowly returned the kiss, letting out a slow exhale through his nose. The kiss lasted for a little while longer before Xigbar slowly pulled away, staring into Demyx's teal eyes, "That your first kiss."

Demyx blushed, "Well," he looked down, biting the inside of his cheek. Was he really that bad for Xigbar to think that it was the first time he ever kissed?, "I guess...I kissed some guy when I was 11 and it was really weird and awkward."

Xigbar chuckled and put a hand on his back, "You're a good kisser, kid. Lips are soft." Demyx giggled a little and rolled his eyes. "I'm not just saying that, Demyx." Xigbar shifted over and put his hand under Demyx's chin, "I'm serious," he kissed the younger teen again and this time Demyx completely gave in, wrapping his arms around Xigbar's neck. He shifted a little so he was completely on the bed, Xigbar followed his movements and got between Demyx's legs. Demyx could feel himself blush a deep red, this was escalating a lot more quick than he had in mind; however, he had absolutely no intention in stopping. The kiss began to become more heated as Xigbar slowly pressed his tongue inside of Demyx's mouth. Demyx could feel his heart pounding as the older teen lay him back on the bed, slowly grinding his hips against his own; this was _really_ escalating quicker than Demyx had intended. But dammit it felt _so good._

 _Maybe not all the way,_ Demyx thought, _just enough to know how it feels like._ The blonde gasped sharply as he felt Xigbar's hand go straight to his semi-hard bulge in his pants. He couldn't help but to squirm a little. Of course he's touched himself many times in the past, but it felt so much different with someone else. Xigbar looked into Demyx's eyes, almost asking for permission to take his pants off. Demyx bit his lip and began to unbutton his pants, Xigbar quickly helping him and rubbing the younger teen's member through the thin fabric of his boxers. Demyx whined quietly and arched his back **.** _God_ **,** why did it feel so good?! He curled his toes as Xigbar maneuvered his boxers out of the way, then worked on getting his own pants off.

"Where's your lube?" Xigbar asked, voice very deep and strained with lust.

Demyx reached over to his nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lube, he looked back at Xigbar, a little nervous, "You're not gonna...?"

"No, I have something else in mind," Xigbar poured the lube in his hand and warmed it up, "I wouldn't fuck you after giving your first kiss, what kind of guy do you think I am?" Demyx smiled up at him, then hitched in his breath as Xigbar slowly began to rub him. Demyx leaned up a little and gripped onto Xigbar's thigh, guiding him to get even closer. The older teen's breathing became shallow as he rubbed himself against the younger, and Demyx let out a loud moan and threw his head back. As Xigbar continued to rub both of them at a slow pace, he lifted up his head and gave Demyx another heated kiss. Demyx moaned as he rolled his hips almost erratically. His vision became blurry and his breathing hitched as he felt himself release. Xigbar grunted and came as well, and the blonde teen blushed a little.

"S-sorry," he softly said, curling his toes as the short wave rushed over him, "I've never uh...done that with anyone else before."

Xigbar kissed the top of his head, "I was expecting it." he sat up and went into Demyx's bathroom and came back with a wet rag, wiping both of them off. "Don't worry, it'll get better with more practice."

"Does this mean we're dating?" Demyx asked, sitting up.

"And here I thought we already were." Xigbar smirked at him and lay back on the bed.

Demyx beamed at him, "Cool, I've never actually dated anyone before," he laughed a little awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't sweat it, it's easy," Xigbar stretched back, "Now get over here and cuddle. We still got school tomorrow." Demyx took his pants off and crawled over to Xigbar, hugging his waist and resting his head against his chest. Xigbar kissed the top off his head and the two slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

"Did you hear? Xigbar and Demyx are a thing now." Marluxia told Luxord, Larxene, Xemnas, and Saix under the bleachers during P.E.

"Tch. Finally," Luxord rolled his eyes, taking a swig of his drink, which he had spiked with a small shot of vodka that morning, "those blokes 'ave been flirting since the first day of school."

"I don't like it," Marluxia huffed, leaning back against the railing, "that means they'll be together all the time and Demyx is going to never want us to swing by his house."

"Getting dependent on that weed, huh?" Saix teased, making Marluxia scowl and flip him off. Saix smirked and snuffed out the cigarette that he only took two drags off of. He could hear the teacher getting close, and a cigarette was definitely not worth getting kicked out of school, "let 'em date. You two are always riding each other's dicks, why can't they?" he pointed at Marluxia and Larxene as he buried the cigarette.

Larxene scoffed, "Don't you know what this means? If we all start dating, that's going to create crazy drama! Remember drama club last year, Marly?"

"Drama club," Luxord stated, chuckling and taking another drink, "it'll be fine as long as they set boundaries. So what if they break up? Ain't gonna change my friendship with Xigbar. Known 'em since I moved to America."

"I agree with Luxord," Xemnas said, "their relationship should not affect anyone else's friendship. If it does, then you are just not meant to be friends is all. For now, let's just enjoy all of us together, even if some of us drive each other up the wall."

"Speakin' of which," Luxord stared at the others, "Anyone know how the driving situation to Williamsburg is working?"

"Lexeaus is driving Vexen and Zexion. I'm carpooling with Axel and Roxas in Xemnas' car. We got room for one more."

"So that leaves someone being with Demyx," Luxord stared at Marluxia and Larxene, "Guess I'll be in Xemnas' car."

"Oh great," Larxene rolled her eyes, "hopefully he'll be worn out or died from getting scared by the time we leave."

* * *

"Yes! Finally! We're here!" Demyx exclaimed as he hurried out of the car. After a long 40 minutes of being stuck in a small car with a 14 year old who couldn't sit still, Larxene and Marluxia were already worn out. They slowly got out of the car, sighing in relief that they'd be walking around and not crammed with him. The five from Xaldin's car quickly met up with the rest of the gang, and they all made their way in the group and paid for their tickets.

"So, where to first? I always start off with Ireland but that's just me." Larxene said.

"I would like to go there," Zexion agreed, "I like the gift shops."

"Well, let's start at Scotland first, it's on the way and we can get on Loch Ness Monster!"

The teens made their way to Scotland and a handful of them decided to ride the old roller coaster; Lexaeus, Zexion, Xemnas, and Roxas decided to sit this one out.

The day was very enjoyable, the thirteen teenagers made their way through the whole amusement park and rode as many rides as they could. Luckily Friday nights weren't half as busy as Saturday nights, and they were able to get very short lines. Saix had somehow talked Xemnas into riding Apollo's Chariot, and kissed his cheek a few times to calm him down.

"You're kidding right?!" Demyx yelled out as he stared at the pictures from their previous coaster experience, "Saix, how did you perfectly kiss him at the right moment?!"

"Wait what?! They kissed on a roller coaster?! That was gonna be our gimmick!" Axel looked up at the pictures too, but chuckled to himself as he saw how his and Roxas' turned out; which was Roxas hiding his face in Axel's raised arm.

Roxas crossed his arms as he scowled at the photo, "I told you I hate roller coasters yet you insisted. Also, you should really put some more deodorant on." Axel glowered at his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around his head, forcing his face into his armpit. Roxas chuckled and shoved him off, "Is it 6 yet? I really want the creepy stuff to start already."

"I say we start at that new one," Luxord suggested as he looked at the map, "We can probably beat the line, since that's the one everyone's gonna be wantin' to go to."

Their first haunted house wasn't too far, as they were walking, Saix inched closer and closer to Xemnas, who couldn't help but to glance at him, "You need something?"

Saix looked at him, "Hm, not necessarily, but my hand is pretty cold."

Xemnas couldn't help but chuckle at the other teen's excuse, "Is that your way of flirting? Using the 75 degree chill in the air to hold my hand?"

"Perhaps," Saix smirked as he grabbed Xemnas' hand, "Or maybe I just want to hold it." Xemnas stared at him for a brief second as a blush crept over his face.

"Alright!" Larxene yelled out, breaking the annoying Public display of affection by those two and even Axel and Roxas, who were, quite literally, attached at the hip. "Who's leading us? Demyx?"

"Hell no!" Demyx crossed his arms across his chest, "just because I invited you guys doesn't mean I'm going first! I say Xemnas, he's a good leader."

"There is no way that I am going to be leading us into a place like this."

"All of you are such pussies," Zexion spat out and made his way up front, along with Lexaeus. Demyx widened his eyes, "Alright, that settles that."

The teens walked into the haunted house, and immediately Axel began to feel relaxed, "This isn't so bad, I can see where all of them ar-FUCKING BUSHh!" The redhead jumped back as a man disguised as a bush jumped up right in front of him.

Roxas laughed at his boyfriend getting so freaked out and gripped his arm tighter, "It's okay Axel, you can see where they all are, right?"

"The trick is to NOT get so freaked out, dude!" just seconds after Demyx telling Axel that, the blonde screamed at the top of his lungs when a woman opened up a secret door, hissing right in front of his face. He hugged Xigbar's waist and hid his face in his back, "Tell me when it's over." he murmured.

"HoLY SHIT DEMYX LOOK OUT!" Saix grabbed onto Demyx's shoulder and tightly shook him. Demyx yelped and jumped again, shoving him off. Saix burst out laughing along with practically everyone else.

"FUCK YOU SAIX!"

* * *

None of them really had the energy to get to every single haunted house. It became a little repetitive after the 5th one, so they decided to call it a night before the traffic got too bad.

"Where am I going?" Xemnas asked the others as they got in his car.

"Your house" Saix winked, causing Xemnas to blush again.

"You can drop Axel off with me," Roxas murmured, looking at Axel, "Cloud should be asleep."

Axel stared at him. Was that...an invitation? Did that mean he want to take the relationship up a notch? Axel felt a wave of excitement go through him.

Xemnas got to 7th Heaven, and Roxas and Axel said their goodbyes, and the two crept silently up into Roxas' room.

"Nice place," Axel said, looking around at all of Roxas' stuff.

Roxas scoffed a laugh and pat Axel's butt before flopping down on his bed, "I'm gonna tell him in the morning. For now, let's enjoy sleeping together." Axel smiled and sat down next to the blonde teen, immediately pulling him into an embrace and kissing him. Roxas moved so he was straddling Axel's waist and began to deepen the kiss.

Axel chuckled, "Someone's needy."

Roxas glared and kissed his neck, grinding his hips against the redhead, "I had a dream last night. You fucked me and it felt amazing." he ran his hands under Axel's shirt and slowly took it off, rubbing at his chest.

"That's pretty fast, Starlight," Axel grunted as he took off Roxas' shirt, "but I'll make you feel good. You deserve it." He leaned his head down and began to suck on Roxas' nipple. The younger teen gasped and held his head there, still rolling his hips slowly, feeling Axel get hard. Unfortunately, their moment was short-lived as the absolute worst case scenario ended up becoming a reality.

"Roxas? Are you ho-" The two teens came face to face with Cloud, who had the door halfway opened, staring at the two in complete shock.

Roxas immediately jumped out of Axel's lap, backing up against the wall, "C-Cloud..."

"Roxas, who the fuck is this?" Cloud snapped, completely enraged.

"I'm A-"

"No! You know what, I don't even want to know! Get out. Now."

Axel glanced at Roxas for a split second before pulling his shirt back on and making a bee-line out of there.

Cloud looked at Roxas, "What the fuck was that?" Roxas began to chew on his knuckles, shrugging, "Don't say you don't know! Roxas... _you're gay?!"_

"Bi! There's a difference." Roxas rolled his eyes and looked up, trying to keep the tears in his eyes.

"Bisexuality is just gay in denial, look what happened to Zack. He claimed that he was bi for _years_ befor-"

"Okay then I'm gay in denial!" Roxas spat out, "Why should it matter?! I like boys, I like girls. End of story. Now leave me alone."

"No, we're talking about this," Cloud made his way into Roxas' room, "who was he? Did he even have a condom?!"

"We weren't gonna go that far!" Roxas' eyes were burning with tears now. This was the last way he wanted his older brother to find out about him and Axel, "He's Axel. I met him, I told you that."

"How well do you even know that?! He's a lot bigger than yo-"

"Are you trying to say that he'd _rape_ me?!" Roxas glowered at him, "He wouldn't fucking do that Cloud! Now get out!"

Before Cloud had a chance to say anything else, a furious Tifa came in, "What the hell is going on? I'm trying to sleep! Can't you two argue in the morning?!"

Cloud looked at his fiance, then back at Roxas. He sighed, "We'll discuss this in the morning." The moment Tifa and Cloud left his room, Roxas buried his face in his pillow, letting his tears completely fall. He picked his phone up and sent Axel a text, _I fucked up. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry._

_Hey, shit like that happens. Don't beat yourself over it, obviously he's done yelling at you._

_Yeah only because Tifa dragged him away. He's mad. He thinks you're a fucking rapist, Axel._

_He's just being protective. Kind of in a douche way but, regardless he's your older brother. Don't sweat it. I can call you when I get home if you're still awake. But right now, try to get some sleep, Starlight._

Roxas wiped his eyes and hugged his pillow even tighter. How could a great day end in the worst way possible?


	4. Important note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO I DIDNT ABANDON THIS STORY I SWEAR

Hello everyone, I wanted to say a quick notice since it seems this story has gained a little bit of popularity (in my opinion it has, since this is my first REAL fanfic) 

Anyways I just wanted to say that, NO, I am not abandoning this story. I already got the whole skeleton and outline of every chapter written down. HOWEVER, my classes started and I am taking some pretty tough classes this semester, but I need to do really well and not dick around as much as I did last semester. Therefore, this story will be taking a short hiatus. I want to be able to handwritten all of the chapters before uploading them. I probably won't upload anymore until May, but who knows, maybe I'll get ahead of myself and upload 1 or 2 chapters during winter and spring break. Or maybe spring semester will be a little more easy since I am not taking a science. 

Anyhow, thank you for the comments and the kudos, I know it's not really A LOT but every bit counts in my eyes! In the meantime, check out my other story, Latch! I've been working on that one for 6 years and I'm proud of the progress it's made (the first chapter is kinda weird since it was typed up early 2015 and my writing style has definitely improved)

 

Just hang tight though! I promise I'll have the actuaf 4th chapter up before you know it!!!

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN, this story does NOT revolve around self harm! They'll only be mentioned briefly only about two or three other times.


End file.
